


Valentine Chocolate

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Sherlock a special item for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> a shoe fic

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” John said as he offered a box tied with a red bow to his Love.

Sherlock tore off the bow and pried the lid open, a smile curling his lips up when he saw the contents.

“High heels made of chocolate,how well you know me.” he said, “Thank you.”

A hungry leer spread across John’s face as he watched and elegant foot slide into the chocolate. He could not wait for it to melt so he could slowly lick it off.


End file.
